pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Satellite
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble and the satellite | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 14, 2017 January 26, 2017 April 1, 2017 May 27, 2017 June 29, 2017 | writer = Alex Ganetakos | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Their Floating Friends" | next = "Pups Save a Blimp"}} "Pups Save a Satellite" is the second segment of the 26th and final episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the pups have to stop a satellite from crash-landing after it falls out of orbit and heads for Adventure Bay. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Robo-Dog *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Jake *Wally *Walinda *Baby walrus pup *Giant sea slug *Apollo the Super-Pup (on television) *Spider King (mentioned) The pups are re-enacting the events of Rubble's dream from "Pups Save Apollo", only with Skye acting as an ally of the Spider King, but they soon are excited for the upcoming Apollo marathon, with Rubble heading inside to check on Ryder. While with Rubble, Ryder gets a call from Jake and Everest, asking to join them for the Apollo marathon, as their television is not working. They are not the only ones, both the Lookout and Mayor Goodway's televisions are acting up, and when Ryder checks the periscope in telescope mode, he sees the satellite is falling out of orbit. Knowing someone could get hurt if it lands in the wrong place, Ryder summons Robo-Dog and the Air Patroller, followed by the pups. Once airborne and suited up, Ryder assigns Rocky to find the means to launch the satellite back into orbit, and Skye to direct the satellite over to Rattlesnake Canyon for the launch. Once Rocky's done, Ryder has Rubble assist with deploying the makeshift trampoline as they head for the canyon. Skye soon finds the satellite, and notices that the antennae is bent. While Rubble and Rocky work on the trampoline, Skye repairs the antennae, restoring the satellite to working order again, while Rubble and Rocky are finished with the trampoline. Skye manages to direct the satellite towards Rattlesnake Canyon, but a panel on it springs loose, snags on her wing, and renders her dizzy as she struggles to get free, while redirecting the satellite towards the bay. Ryder assigns Zuma to clear the area so no one gets hurt, including warning Wally and his family, but the Giant Sea Slug is still asleep and won't be out of the way in time. Luckily, Skye recovers and puts the panel back, redirecting the satellite back to the canyon. Once the satellite hits the trampoline, there's enough force to restore it back to orbit, restoring the television signal for everyone. Jake calls to thank the pups, then asks if he and Everest can still join them at the Lookout for the marathon, and Ryder agrees. That evening, Ryder, Goodway, Chickaletta, Jake, Everest, and the rest of the pups watch the marathon, with Skye tossing Rubble a treat, leaving everyone with a good laugh as they enjoy the Apollo marathon. *Spread a parachute over Rattlesnake Canyon. *Fly to the upper atmosphere and point the satellite toward Rattlesnake Canyon. *Help Rocky spread the parachute. *Tell the sea creatures to leave the area. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Everest - The Snowy Mountain Pup front cover.jpg|link=Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup|''Everest the Snowy Mountain Pup'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol The Giant Plant & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Giant Plant|''The Giant Plant'' Category:Pups Save a Satellite's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Written by Alex Ganetakos (S3) Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Everest calls the PAW Patrol Category:Outside AB Episodes Category:Season Finales